


slaying the dragon

by suddenlyatiger



Series: 39 Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Arachnophobia, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: Everything seems normal, but Stiles isn't usually one to freak out like this over nothing (his problem is usually that he doesn't freak out enough over dangerous things, in Derek's opinion).





	slaying the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #32. "Do I get a kiss for that?"

A shrill shriek rips through the Stilinski house, shattering the quiet afternoon. It has Derek wolfing out in seconds, head whipping back and forth trying to suss out the threat. There's nothing dangerous-looking in the living room, and he can't smell or hear anything unusual. He can hear Stiles' heart racing and the pounding of his feet as he runs toward Derek.

 

Derek makes a move in Stiles' direction but then Stiles is right there in the room, jumping at Derek and clinging to him like a koala on a tree. A particularly gangly, trembling koala.

 

"What! What's wrong!" Derek demands, words partially slurred by fangs.

 

"Back there!" Stiles exclaims, throwing an arm out to point somewhere behind him and burying his face in Derek's neck. Derek looks, eyes flashing red, but there's nothing there. There's also nothing coming; Derek still can't hear or smell anything out of place. The seconds tick by and Derek shifts back to his human features when it seems obvious that nothing is coming for them.

 

He remains tense as he starts inching his way in the direction Stiles had come from: towards the downstairs bathroom. Everything seems normal, but Stiles isn't usually one to freak out like this over nothing (his problem is usually that he doesn't freak out enough over dangerous things, in Derek's opinion).

 

In fact, the only other time he'd screamed and ran away from something like this was probably a year ago while he was helping to clean out the loft. He'd spent the whole time rambling and cracking jokes until he'd started clearing out the space under Derek's bed and accidentally swept out a...

 

Seriously?

 

Derek instantly stops in his tracks and looks down at Stiles out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Stiles," he says flatly.

 

"Derek," Stiles says, muffled against Derek's neck. Derek has to fight off a shiver. Now is not the time.

 

"There wouldn't happen to be anything crawling around in the bathroom, would there?" Derek asks. "Something small and harmless enough you could take care of yourself?" The back of Stiles' neck slowly flushes red and Derek sighs. Stiles shoots up so fast that Derek has to brace him with an arm across his back to keep him from toppling over backwards onto the floor. Stiles' face is bright red.

 

"It is not small!" He exclaims. "It's huge and hairy and crawling all over the place do something!" Derek rolls his eyes and huffs. He pries Stiles off of him and leaves him in the hall as he strides into the bathroom, moving faster now that he knows there is no actual danger.

 

The bathroom is empty when Derek walks in.

 

He slowly scans the floor and sees nothing moving. There's a hand towel crumpled on the tile and he nudges it aside with his foot. Nothing happens. He's about to turn and ask Stiles where he should look when he spots something move out of the corner of his eye. His gaze zeroes in on the shower curtain.

 

Okay, in Stiles' defence, it's a somewhat large-ish spider. Bigger than Derek was expecting, anyway.

 

Derek can't tell what kind of spider it is, only that it looks harmless enough. It's currently making its way across the closed shower curtain, away from the direction of the sink where Stiles must have first seen it. It's only the work of a second for Derek to grab it with a wad of toilet paper and flush the whole thing down the toilet.

 

He returns to the hallway after a quick scan of the bathroom reveals no other spiders lurking about.

 

"Did you get it?" Stiles asks from the end of the hall.

 

"Seriously, Stiles, it wasn't that big," Derek says, walking over.

 

"Yes it was," Stiles says. "Did you kill it?"

 

"Yes, Stiles, I have slain the dangerous beast," Derek deadpans. "You can now wash your hands in peace."

 

"I'll have you know that arachnophobia is a very useful fear!" Stiles announces. "There are spiders out there that can literally kill a person! To death!"

 

"Then I'm lucky to have escaped with my life," Derek snarks. He's close enough now that Stiles can reach out and smack him on the shoulder.

 

"I wish it would've eaten you," Stiles mutters. There's a faint blush on his cheeks and he's looking down at the floor; Derek can't help but lean in. A slow smirk crosses his lips.

 

"No you don't," he says. And then, before he can think twice or stop himself: "So, do I get a kiss for risking my life back there?"

 

It doesn't make any sense. This isn't really a thing they do, flirting. Kind of. If it is it's usually Stiles doing it and Derek pretending to be annoyed by it (really, he's fooling no one).

 

Even though a part of him is completely freaking out right now, it's still a nice change of pace to have the tables turned and watch Stiles rendered speechless as his face slowly becomes redder and redder.

 

Though it probably doesn't get as red as Derek's own face does when Stiles actually jerks forward and seals their lips together.


End file.
